


Sour Gummy Memory Minute

by Madeline69



Category: Crow Cillers (Cartoon), Sour Gummy (Fictional Musicians)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline69/pseuds/Madeline69
Summary: Sour hates her job working at a jazz club. Gummy helps her out.





	Sour Gummy Memory Minute

INT. THE CRAMPED KITCHEN OF A SHITTY JAZZ CLUB CALLED S&S

 

This is the life of SOUR SILVER before SOUR GUMMY; playing generic background jazz every Friday Saturday and Sunday for a bunch of old white jazz weirdos who think its cool to dress up like a Black Panther without actually believing in the ideology. The kind of old whites that leave the golf club at 3pm and arrive at the jazz bar at 5pm after cheating on their wives. The kind of old whites who still say shit like “left handed cigarettes” like… it’s okay… you can say weed. It’s a life of style without substance, and for now, as long as SOUR needs a paycheck, she’s fine with it.

 

She sits at a table watching her band-mates wolf down their shift meal and examining herself in the shiny bottom of a metal pot across the way. She seems to kind of like her ‘uniform.’ They’ve got her in a beret like the rest of the band, and those little round sunglasses that are supposed to be jazzy, as well as a brown turtleneck that stands out from the deep navy blue of her bandmates.

 

DRUMMER

█████ are you not going to eat?

 

SOUR winces privately at that name. She shrugs

 

SOUR

No, I’m not hungry.

 

The audience can see this is a bold faced lie. She’s gaunt, but looks disgusted at the food on her plate. She looks at the shiny pot again and her face is distorted into looking rounder than it actually is.

SFX: HER STOMACH GROWLS

 

DRUMMER

Then can I have your fries?

 

SOUR

You can just have the whole thing.

* * *

  


INT. THE MAIN ROOM OF A JAZZ CLUB.

A girl with green hair wearing cargo shorts and a striped polo shirt (GUMMY GREEN) is sitting at a table close to the stage as SOUR wanders out for soundcheck. GUMMY looks out of place in the dark, musty atmosphere; she’s too excited and happy seeming to be in a shitty jazz club right now.

  


SOUR

Hey the club isn’t open for like another hour.

 

SOUR’s voice echoes through the mostly empty room. She smiles this huge and monster-y smile.

 

GUMMY

I know, I’m just waiting.

 

SOUR

Do you want to help me with like… setting up?

 

GUMMY

Yeah sure.

 

She walks over to the stage, choosing to climb up over the edge instead of taking the stairs.

 

SOUR

So… these mics have been giving me trouble can you just sit down at the piano and like… press random keys until I tell you not to?

 

GUMMY

How random?

 

GUMMY picks up the book of sheet music for tonight’s set from the piano’s sheet music holder thing.

 

SOUR

It doesn’t matter. I just want to make sure the connections are good.

 

GUMMY plops down in front of the piano and begins to play tonights set. She’s definitely way better than anyone who actually works here too. SOUR ends up doing less connection checking and more just listening to her.

 

SOUR

That was really good.

 

GUMMY

Thanks.

 

She hasn’t stopped grinning this whole time. “Did you still need me?”

 

SOUR

Not like… right now, but my boss is going to be in tomorrow if you need a job or something.

 

GUMMY

Oh yeah for sure. I’ll be there.

 

The rest of the night is uneventful. The band phones it in, the mics don't fuck up, GUMMY sits at her regular table eating free bread and smoking, every time SOUR looks over at her she’s looking right back. Another style without substance night in paradise, but for once SOUR finishes the night with a smile.

* * *

 

 

 

INT. THE MAIN ROOM OF A JAZZ CLUB.

THE BOSS sits at the bar fiddling with a laptop. SOUR walks through the front door with a ding.

 

THE BOSS

█████. You’re early.

 

SOUR

Yeah I need to get some new strings and I figure lik [beat] why sit around in my apartment when I could just get free bass strings here.

 

THE BOSS

You know you’re supposed to contribute to the spare strings and things.

 

SOUR

Yes sir.

 

SOUR turns to walk to the back room as the phone behind the bar rings. THE BOSS answers talks into it for a few minutes, getting increasingly frustrated.

 

THE BOSS

█████!

 

The door to the back room is just about to swing closed behind SOUR.

 

SOUR

Yes sir?

 

THE BOSS

Did you eat your shift meal last night?

 

SOUR

No sir, I let someone else have it.

 

THE BOSS

Well half of tonight’s band just called in with food poisoning, I’m guessing the third quarter is just getting up to dial the phone now.

 

SOUR’s face drops; as much as she hates this job she needs the money. Missing one shift puts her behind budget.

 

SOUR

Okay. So do I go on tonight?

 

Her voice is shaking slightly

 

THE BOSS

No, of course not █████. You can't have a band with just a bass guitar.

 

SOUR

I still need the money though. That’s not fair if I’m not even sick.

 

THE BOSS

Quit acting like a child and go home █████. I’ll call you if a miracle happens.

 

The boss pulls a book of jazz CDs out from under the counter. GUMMY stands up in the background.

 

GUMMY

I can play piano if it helps, and I have a drum machine in the trunk of my car so… I mean that's almost the entire band made up for.

 

THE BOSS

I don’t know you. I’ve never heard you play, and I’m not going to pay you, but if you want to try go ahead.

 

GUMMY

Can you still pay her?

 

THE BOSS and SOUR both look confused. SOUR’s confusion stems from being read as a girl. THE BOSS’ confusion comes from that but from an outsider perspective.

 

THE BOSS

That’s a boy for starters.

 

GUMMY frowns.

 

THE BOSS

and yeah. I would still pay █████.

 

GUMMY

Alright sweet.

 

GUMMY gives SOUR a thumbs up.

 

THE BOSS

Yep. S&S with special guest..

 

The boss pauses to be filled in.

 

GUMMY

Gummy Green.

 

THE BOSS

Alright. S&S with special guest Gummy Green. Welcome to the club.

* * *

 

INT. THE BAR'S KITCHEN WHICH ALSO ACTS AS A BACKSTAGE AREA

They’re sitting at the table from before just kind of fucking around with the drum machine until the club opens.

 

GUMMY

So… what’s your name?

 

SOUR

I’m █████.

 

GUMMY

Well yeah but like. What’s your name actually.

 

SOUR really never really thought about having a ‘name actually.’ she was just sort of content coasting through life without thinking about herself enough to trigger her dysphoria. GUMMY is definitely a cute name though. She likes the idea of naming herself after candy.

 

SOUR

You said your name was Gummy right?

 

GUMMY

Yeah cuz I’m green and and kinda jiggly and I taste good.

 

SOUR

I’m Sour.

 

She definitely just decided that.

 

GUMMY

Oh holy shit no way! What a coincidence! We’re Sour Gummy.

 

GUMMY looks directly at the camera.

 

GUMMY

Okay but also I have to tell you something else.”

 

SOUR

Yeah?

 

GUMMY

I can’t stand the music you guys play here. Like you’re clearly the best part of this entire bar.

 

SOUR laughs.

 

SOUR

Yeah I know. You’ve been coming here for me right?

 

GUMMY looks embarrassed.

 

GUMMY

Uh… I mean…

 

SOUR

It’s fine. You’re cute.

 

GUMMY

Okay but I was also thinking about how to jazz it up and I’ve kind of been collecting these CDs since I was a kid.

 

GUMMY pulls a CD organizer out of the same bag her drum machine was in.

 

GUMMY

...and I think the jazz scene could really do with some sampling.

 

SOUR

I’m fine with that.

 

GUMMY beams. There’s a short montage of the next 40 minutes spent putting samples into the drum machine and smuggling a keyboard in over-top of the ancient grand piano.

* * *

 

INT. THE BAR'S MAIN ROOM

The bar is reasonably crowded, it seems just like kind of an average night as THE BOSS wanders lazily up to the stage.

 

THE BOSS

Alright. This is [beat] we have a special guest tonight. It’s [beat] candy? On piano.

 

GUMMY is jittering with excitement.

 

GUMMY

(YELLING)

Whats up! We are Sour Gummy and we’re here to ruin the shit and the styles that you’re used to!

 

SOUR laughs at this and begins playing. They are both vibing with each other so hard. It’s basically all improv at this point but the both of them are like building off of each others music and it’s just… it’s really cool and I - as a big hollywood executive - am happy for them. Any crowd shots should be to where the audience is barely visible and… SOUR should have green lighting on her and GUMMY should have silver lighting. That’s my idea. THE BOSS approaches them after the show.

 

THE BOSS

You, candy, are fired on the basis that you don’t even work here.

 

He turns to SOUR

 

THE BOSS

And you are fired on the basis that you should have stopped this from happening.

 

SOUR seems alright with that. Her smile falters for like half a second. They leave the club together into the late evening air. It’s black as pitch outside and they’re the only thing that can be seen in any detail. Streetlights can be seen turning themselves off automatically in the distance.

 

SOUR

Hey tonight was really fun.

 

GUMMY

Yeah! You’re honestly so good at music when you’re having fun.

 

SOUR

My car is that way so…

 

She points

 

GUMMY

Well my van is parked around back so [beat] I guess I’ll see you around?

 

SOUR

I guess that is where you’ll see me

 

GUMMY

Sorry for getting you fired.

 

SOUR

I wanted to quit anyway.

 

There’s a long pause

 

GUMMY

Okay well bye.

 

SOUR

Yeah, see ya.

 

SOUR and GUMMY begin to part ways. SOUR stops and turns around.

 

SOUR

Hey Gummy

 

GUMMY

Yeah?

 

SOUR

I don’t want to go home alone tonight.

 

GUMMY

We could just like…

 

They start to walk back towards each other.

 

GUMMY

Like I guess I could come over and we could just jam a bit.

 

They meet back in front of one of the bar’s front windows.

 

SOUR

I kind of want to see what else you’ve got.

 

SOUR rests her arms on GUMMY’s shoulders. [beat] they’re silhouetted by the light from the bar’s frosted windows as the last street-lamp goes out. [beat] They lean in towards each other as the bar’s light goes out.

 

CUT TO BLACK

CREDITS

  
  



End file.
